


My Git

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Face Punching, Fluff, Friend George, Gryffindor Reader, Gryffindor!Reader, Jealous Draco, Jealous Draco Malfoy, Jealous!Draco Malfoy, No Actual Cheating, Swearing, jealous!Draco, perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: When Draco overhears the Reader helping George practice asking Alicia Spinnet out he misunderstands. Draco thinks the Reader is cheating on him with George and avoids her the rest of the day. At dinner, he sees the Reader and George hugging and loses it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy x Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco/Reader, draco x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	My Git

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little one-shot I thought up!  
> Love you all! Xoxo

“Sit with me at lunch?” Draco asks you as the two of you walk out of Charms. Draco and you had been dating for the past year, after he had plucked up the courage to ask you, a Gryffindor and close friend Harry Potter, to the Yule Ball.

“I can’t today Draco, I’m sorry. I promised George I would tutor him. But I’ll see you after lunch in potions and we can sit together at dinner.” You promise, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Let Weaselbee figure it out himself,” Draco huffs in annoyance. 

“Draco I promised I would help him and he’s my friend. I gotta go, I have to meet him in the empty classroom by the Great Hall. I love you Draco,” you reply, giving him a quick hug before walking off to the empty classroom. 

You felt bad about lying to Draco but George has made you promise not to tell anyone about what you were really helping him with. Normally George was suave and a smooth talker but not when he was around Alicia. He would start stuttering and get all flustered whenever she was around, honestly, you thought it was adorable. 

“Hey, Y/n/n,” George greets you with a hug, as you walk into the empty classroom. 

“Hey, Georgie.”

“I can’t believe you actually got away from Malfoy,” he says with a chuckle. 

“He doesn’t own me, George.”

“Maybe not but he hardly leaves your side. He’s a tad bit obsessed with you.” George says with a grin.

“I know but it’s ok cause I’m a bit obsessed with him too.” You reply with a giggle. “All right let's get started, just pretend I’m Alicia.” 

“Ok, umm, hey Alicia how are you?” He starts nervously.

“I’m good George. How about you?”

“Oh me I’m great. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede this weekend with me?”

“Oh, George I would love to.” You exclaim with fake excitement and wrap him up in a hug.

“Great!” George responds joyfully.

“See George it’s really not that hard. Just ask her, she’ll say yes, I know she will. You’ve got this George!” You say giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Y/n, for helping me and keeping it a secret. I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime. Now go ask your girl out.” You urge and George smiles and runs off to find Alicia.

————————————————————————

**DRACO POV**

After Y/n ran off to go help Weaselbee I decided to follow. I know it’s ridiculous but I just feel like something’s off. It felt like she was lying about something.

When I get to the empty classroom I hear her voice...and Weaselbee’s.

“-how are you?” I hear Weasley ask.

“I’m good George. How about you?” Comes Y/n’s reply.

“Oh me I’m great. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmede this weekend with me?” My hand tightens on my wand and I’m ready to burst through the door. How dare he ask  **_my girlfriend_ ** out?

“Oh, George I would love to.” I feel my chest constrict as I absorb her words. Y/n agreed to go on a date? And with Weasley? 

“Great.” I hear Weasley exclaim, his words snapping me out of my thoughts. I need to take a walk before I confront Y/n about this. I need answers, how could she do this to me? 

————————————————————————

**YOUR POV**

After you left the empty classroom you started looking for Draco. But now it’s dinner and you haven’t found him. You wonder if he’s avoiding you and your in the middle of racking your brains for a reason why when you’re interrupted by a familiar redhead.

“Hey Y/n/n what’s with the frown?” George asks as he catches up to you on your way to the Great Hall.

“I think Draco’s avoiding me. I haven’t been able to find him since before lunch.” You explain furrowing your brow trying to think of why he could be avoiding you.

“I’m sure he just got busy with classes or something,” George assures you.

“Hey did you find Alicia?” You ask when the two of you reach the entrance to the Great Hall.

“Yeah,” George’s face turns as red as his hair.

“And?” You prompt awaiting his reply.

“She said yes!” He exclaims happily before wrapping you up in his arms and crushing you in a hug.

“GET THE FUCK OFF HER!” You hear a familiar voice yell and George instantly releases you. You turn and see Draco glaring at George and if looks could kill your pretty sure George would be dead.

“Draco what the hell?!” You hiss embarrassed at his display. Everyone has stopped what they are doing to stare at the three of you.

Draco, however, ignores you and instead punches George in the face.  _ Oh, no fucking way. _ You run up to them and pull Draco away from George.

“George I’m sorry I don’t know what’s gotten into him.” You apologize before dragging Draco away from the prying eyes of the other students.

“What the fuck Draco?!” You shot once the two of you are alone again. You had dragged him into the old classroom you and George had used earlier. 

“Sorry that I’m not exactly thrilled about the guy my girlfriend is cheating on me with,” Draco growled, his body shaking with rage.

“Excuse me?” You gasp shocked.

“Oh come off it, I know you’re cheating on me with fucking Weasley!” Draco shouts his face turning red with rage.

“Draco, are you serious?” You ask unable to contain your laughter.

“Yeah and now you’re fucking laughing at me!” He hisses.

“Draco I would never ever cheat on you,” you whisper seriously.  _ He actually thought you would cheat on him? _

“Then what were you doing with Weasley earlier? I heard him asking you to go to Hogsmede with him. And you said yes!” He asks accusingly.

“Draco, I was helping him practice asking Alicia out. It wasn’t real, it was just pretend. Draco I would never cheat on you,” you vow. “Especially not with George.” You tease making him laugh.

“Good point. So you and George?” He asks suggestively.

“Are just friends. I would never cheat on you Draco.”

“God, I’m such a git,” Draco says running his hands down his face.

“Yeah you are, but you’re my git and I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m sorry about causing a scene earlier.” He apologizes, blushing in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, but can you please say sorry to George?” 

“If you insist,” he teases, you bump his shoulder with yours. “I’m only joking babe. I’ll apologize to George later, but first cuddles.” He holds his arms open and you cuddle into him as he wraps his arms around you.

“I really am sorry about earlier. But why did you lie to me?” He asks nervously.

“Oh yeah about that, George was embarrassed about the whole thing and he made me promise not to tell anyone. I’m sorry I lied to you.”

“I get it but how about we agree to not lie to each other anymore?” Draco suggests.

“Deal. I love you Draco.”

He places a soft kiss on your forehead, “I love you too Y/n/n.” 


End file.
